1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to breathing devices for patients with tracheostomies.
2) Description of the Related Art
Devices exist which may be utilized by patients with tracheostomies to humidify and to filter inhaled air. The prior art seems to be lacking, however, in a filter which may be attached to a tracheostomy tube which provides an outer activated carbon pre-filter and an inner filter for particulate matter with one-way valve in the form of a flap to prevent exhaled air from entering the filters as well as an exhaust port with one-way valve in the form of a flap to allow for outward flow of expelled air, which helps to prevent mixing of inhaled and exhaled air and decrease resistance to exhalation. The terms xe2x80x9couterxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cinnerxe2x80x9d are in reference to the structure of the filter and the direction of inhaled air; the xe2x80x9couterxe2x80x9d filter is located at the outer extent of the filter and is the filter through which inhaled air passes first. The xe2x80x9cinerxe2x80x9d filter is located proximal to the xe2x80x9couterxe2x80x9d filter, and is the second filter through which inhaled air passes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,950 to Smith discloses a filter device for a tracheostoma with an activated carbon and hydrophic layer, but which does not include an exhaust port or one-way valves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,447 to Burke discloses an inhalation valve and exhalation valve in a respirator for laryngectomies; however the inhalation valve comprises a structure different from and works differently from that of this invention. The inclusion of an exhaust port and the one-way valves makes the invention particularly useful to those patients whose respiratory status is the most delicate, as it helps to maximize the presentation of filtered air to the patient and the ease with which it is presented.
In the present invention, a personal air filtration unit sold as SMARTMOUTH(trademark) available through Tri-Pact Enterprises, which includes an activated carbon pre-filter and filter for particulate matter, as well as an exhaust port, and one-way valves has been attached to a column of valve connectors, firstly to a conical xe2x80x9cmultiadaptorxe2x80x9d provided by Hudson, which is in turn connected to a cylindrical connector which is available through Instrumentation Industries which is in turn connected to a trach swivel adaptor, such as a xe2x80x9cdouble swivel elbowxe2x80x9d by Intersurgical Co. and xe2x80x9ctrach swivel adaptorxe2x80x9d by Marquest Medical Co., which is in turn connected to a patient""s tracheostomy tube.
In the present invention, a personal air filtration unit (5) has been attached to a column of valve connectors, firstly to a conical xe2x80x9cmultiadaptorxe2x80x9d provided by Hudson, which is in turn connected to a cylindrical connector which is available through Instrumentation Industries which is in turn connected to a trach swivel adaptor, such as a xe2x80x9cdouble swivel elbowxe2x80x9d by Intersurgical Co. and xe2x80x9ctrach swivel adaptorxe2x80x9d by Marquest Medical Co., which is in turn connected to a patient""s tracheostomy tube.
The filtration unit (5) includes an outer activated carbon pre-filter and an inner filter for particulate matter. Proxhnally from the inner filter for particulate matter is a one-way valve in the form of a flap which allows air to be inhaled through the inner filter but prevents exhaled air from entering dead space between the filters. The filtration unit (5) also has a downwardly dependent exhaust port with it""s own one-way valve in the form of a flap which allows expired air to flow out of the fixation unit without passing through the filters, thereby helping to preventing of inhaled and exhaled air and decreasing resistance to exhalation. This one-way valve prevents air from being drawn into the port with inhalation.